Samael (Order of the Colossus)
Samael trains the Order's warriors, both rookies and veterans. He used to be a warrior himself but had to retire both due to his age and an injury to his leg. Background Samael may be an older dragon, retired from fighting due to both simply his age and an injured leg that didn't quite heal right, but don't let this fool you - he is not a dragon to be trifled with. Samael was once one of the clan's top warriors, a dragon of incredible skill in battle who commanded the respect of his clanmates and still does today. When he first came to the clan he now calls home, he suffered a period of being almost constantly sick as he got used to the place and its many residual illnesses, but he was stubborn, staying right there and even continuing to work and train when he was able to. And now, despite walking with a slight limp and being declared officially retired, he has stubbornly refused to give up training and fighting completely, instead now instructing the other warriors of the clan, new and old alike. In fact, it's often the older and more experienced ones who come to him on their own for tips and help with their techniques, as the rookies tend to be a little intimidated by him. Though a little harsh at times, he's not a mean-spirited kind of dragon... He simply wants everyone to push themselves to their full potential, and uses a bit of tough love to try to make that happen. Don't bring up his bad leg or make fun of it, though - that's the fast way to get on his bad side. Nobody is quite sure what exactly gave him that leg injury, and he refuses to tell, so there are several different theories and rumors about it among his clanmates. Some say he was fighting off a party of warriors from a rival clan and, being a Nature-born dragon and thus not completely immune to the effects the children of the Plaguebringer can have, the resulting infection was why the leg never healed properly. Others say he took on a terrifying monster never before seen by dragonkind, something so horrible even those who had been unfortunate enough to see it didn't get to live to tell the tale. Still others think that maybe it was a simple, embarrassing accident and that's why he refuses to tell anyone about it. Most of his clanmates can see his familiar, the Nightmare, constantly by his side, save for those who haven't been in one of the clan's major battles yet or otherwise witnessed a death. The creature paces at the entrance to Samael's den when he's asleep, apparently standing guard for its master. Oddly enough, the rare occasional hatchlings who can see the creature seem to like it and will try to play with it, which the ghostly horse honestly does not understand and has no idea how to react to. Trivia * Samael is a 5 digit dragon * he was breed changed from a Pearlcatcher to a Wildclaw * current genes are likely to be replaced but it's not yet decided with which Credits * Background was written by LunarEcho (#107738) back to clan page Category:Nature Dragon Category:Wildclaw Category:Male